creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheRealPeterGreek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Number 17 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 16:06, July 6, 2016 (UTC) --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 18:57, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 10:53, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Story You can rework your story, but keep in mind it was a long way from meeting our quality standards. I strongly advise putting it in the writer's workshop and waiting on feedback. And once again, please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, and our style guide. Jay Ten (talk) 14:34, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure exactly what you're asking on Empy's talk page, but if it's whether or not you can put your story back up, the answer is no. Excuses have absolutely no bearing on our decisions. As I mentioned above, the story is a long way from meeting our standards, and you should really use the workshop. The story needs to have significant changes made to it before we will look at it again. Use the workshop, listen to the feedback, and take your time with your next piece. Rushing things will only lead to more deletions. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:04, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see anything about a copyright violation, but if Empy said something about it, then I'm sure it's accurate. If no one said anything about it, then I'm not sure why you're asking. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:19, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Banned As you admitted to trolling/posting a story with absolutely no attempt to correct previous errors present in your stories, you are now being given a three day ban. I suggest actually spending time on your stories and reading reviews/feedback in this time as it seems like the only one you're actually trolling is yourself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: We actually don't accept troll pastas, even if they're of high quality. Jay Ten (talk) 12:34, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Additionally it's an .exe story which has been blacklisted on this site for almost three years now due to its tendency to be low quality and rehash plots from other stories of that genre. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:47, August 30, 2016 (UTC)